Portable car chargers used for charging cellular devices, laptops, GPS devices and other portable electronics are known. Often times, these chargers include a pivoting car charger plug which extends from a base unit by rotation about a pivot point. Alternatively, the location of the pivot point is adjustable.
In all of these known devices, the size of the charger is considered bulky and cumbersome in use. Space for storage of these chargers is often limited and, therefore, there is a need to reduce the space occupied by such chargers.